yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The God of the Obelisk (character)
| romaji_name = Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei | ja_trans_name = Obelisk the Giant God Soldier | other_names = Obelisk the Tormentor | gender = Male | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! R }} The God of the Obelisk, known as Obelisk the Giant God Soldier (オベリスクの Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei) in the Japanese version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. He is one of most powerful monster spirits, the three hidden gods. His corresponding Duel Monsters card is "The God of the Obelisk". Appearance Obelisk is a massive muscular blue-skinned humanoid. Obelisk has simple, triangular wings that are about the same height as Obelisk itself. Obelisk's large shoulder pauldrons have two large spikes protruding vertically, its forearm armor has spikes protruding at the elbows, and its groin and knees are armored with diamond-shaped plates, while a shield-shaped plate covers the posterior. Obelisk's feet are anisodactyl, with three toes in front and a single one behind; its hands are more human, with spiked, sheath-like claws covering its fingertips and small diamond-shaped plates covering the knuckles. Obelisk's head is covered in spikes; twin spikes jut from its cheeks, long spikes sideways from the back of the head, two from the temples, a short spike on the chin, and a tri-spiked crest on the top of its head. Obelisk's mouth is lipless, with pointed white teeth. Obelisk has red eyes, and the sapphire common to the Egptian Gods in its forehead. Obelisk's form differs in Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World and as "Obelisk The Progenitor"; its spikes are shorter and more angular in comparison to the curved spikes seen in the present. The largest difference is its crest; the outer spikes extend further both upwards and downwards, and the crest and chest have darker blue markings on them. This form is also seen in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, but with a navy blue base color and lighter blue markings. Biography Ancient Egypt Summons Obelisk.]] Obelisk is one of the three Egyptian Gods, along with Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Sun Dragon Ra. These monsters were only capable of being summoned by the pharaoh. When Bakura, King of Thieves invaded the Pharaoh's palace after plundering Akhenamkhanen's tomb, he engaged in a ka battle with the priests. During the battle, Akhenamkhanen's son, Atem, heard his father's spirit uttering "justice lies in the name of the gods". With that, Atem managed to summon Obelisk to fight Diabound, forcing Bakura to retreat. Battle City 's failed prediction of Obelisk's destruction.]] 3000 years later, Maximillion J. Pegasus created cards depicting the three Egyptian Gods, for his game Duel Monsters. However the souls of the Gods came to dwell in the cards, making them powerful weapons. On realizing this, Pegasus regarded their creation as one of his greatest mistakes. He tried to destroy the God Cards, but could not bring himself to do it, so he had the Egyptian supreme council of antiquities bury the cards in different locations in the Valley of the Kings. The Ghouls stole the "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and "The Sun Dragon Ra" cards. However the Egyptian supreme council of antiquities was able to prevent them finding the "The God of the Obelisk" card. Ishizu Ishtar, from the council, later gave it to Seto Kaiba, so that he would host the Battle City tournament to retrieve the other two. Kaiba used "The God of the Obelisk" in many of his Duels in the Battle City preliminaries. In his quarter final Duel against Ishizu Ishtar, Ishizu had used the Millennium Necklace to see in the future. She played the Duel in accordance to her foresight, which would result in her destroying "The God of the Obelisk" and winning. However after seeing a vision of Priest Seto and Kisara, Kaiba felt compelled to Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and did so by Sacrificing "Obelisk", allowing him to win the Duel instead. When Kaiba was defeated by Dark Yugi, he gave him the card "The God of the Obelisk", which Dark Yugi needed to obtain his memories. Project R.A. "Obelisk" was used in Dark Yugi's Duel against Yako Tenma, being Summoned with "Monster Reborn" after being discarded to Special Summon "The Tricky". Dark Yugi used its effect to increase its ATK to infinity in an attempt to defeat "The Wicked Avatar", which had taken "Obelisk's" form. Dark Yugi then used "Divine Evolution" to increase its Hierachy to the same level as "Avatar", causing "Obelisk" to ascend to its "Obelisk The Progenitor" form, allowing both God monsters to destroy one another. Memory World and Ra before fusing them into Horakhty.]] When Dark Yugi entered the Memory World, he relived some of his life as Pharaoh Atem, and fought the battle against Thief Bakura, in which he summoned Obelisk, again. Upon relearning his name, Atem was able to summon the three Gods from the cards in Yugi Mutou's Deck. He then combined them into The Creator God of Light, Horakhty, who defeated Zorc. Ceremonial Battle Atem used Obelisk against Yugi Mutou during the Ceremonial Battle. Yugi defeated Obelisk, then defeated Dark Yugi. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters